Her Butler, Afterwards
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: With Ciel gone and Sebastian free, what will happen to Marceline?


**After avenging their parent's deaths, she knew what to expect in the end.**

"What will happen after the end?" I asked myself this question the day I arrive at the manor.

I worry about it every day.

 _Flashback_

 _"By the time I leave this world..." he paused, "Marceline," Ciel handed his sister a letter, "Everything you need is in this will. Everything I have now belongs to you. Do whatever you want, but before I go… the last thing I wanted to tell you is that I love you even if we are not related by blood," the boy kisses his sister on the cheek, "I'm glad we succeeded after everything we did to avenge our parents' deaths. Thank you," Ciel sat on the stone bench smiling at Marceline._

 _The 18-year-old was speechless, but finally broke into tears while watching Sebastian sucking her little brother's soul, leaving the boy's body lifeless. By the time the contract between the two was over, Marceline vanished, believing that Sebastian will move on and eventually couldn't care less about her own wellbeing after all the time they spend together via [non-sexual] affairs._

 _Without Ciel around, the young inhuman girl silently shed tears while resting down on her bed sideward in the dark as thunderstorms invaded the manor and began to shower the estate._

 _End of flashback_

The young Phantomhive placed the letter on one of her nightstands and stared at the gloomy weather in depression.

"He'll never come back," she gently petted one of her cats, "He'll never come back…" Marceline reiterated unhappily.

Her mind was still on Sebastian.

He said that he love me and proved it through a kiss. What a joke. He only wants get a better taste of me just because my soul is much more valuable than my brother's. After all he is a demon and demons are devoid of love. He probably loves me as an unattainable dinner over a person, but demons are demons and I can't change that.

The 18-year-old then shuts her eyes, falling asleep. Unknowingly, a familiar figure appeared and put his arms around the mistress in bed, embracing her while resting his chin on her head before he too falls asleep.

"I love you Marceline," the young man kissed her on the cheek, "I always do."

On that same night, red demonic eyes began to glow in rage somewhere above the trees not too far away from the Phantomhive manor.

Xxx

The mistress woke up the next morning noticing _someone_ was breathing down from her neck. She took a whiff of the scent of dahlia.

 _Gregory Violet, you goddamn sexy goth! You just had to come to my room and sleep with me… Consider yourself lucky that Sebby isn't here anymore to kill you, but least you're here to comfort me while I'm depressed right now._ Marceline thought and slipped through his arms.

Before heading downstairs for breakfast, the mistress took a look at the sleeping young man and covered him with her purple oak-pattern blanket.

"Ah, good morning Lady Phantomhive, I assume you had a good night sleep after returning home your journey," Tanaka pours.

"Yeah, it was," Marceline sipped her Lady Grey tea.

 _Wait a minute… Tanaka doesn't have the Phantomhive crest and pocket watch on his coat! Does this mean… No, it's too good to be true. I can't get my hopes up on miracles…_

"Is there something wrong my Lady?" Tanaka was worried.

"It's nothing really," Marceline lied.

 _It's really quiet around here…_

"Good morning my Lady!" the Phantomhive servants greeted their new master [in fear].

"Good morning. I assume that all of you know what to do?" the mistress said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am!" the servants concluded before doing their chores.

"Ohh, how I miss Sebastian!" Mey-Rin was sad.

"Same here," Finny shed a tear.

"Hopefully he'll come back. Besides, nothing will ever be the same here without him," Bardroy said.

"I agree, says Emily," said Snake.

 _"I'm afraid that once something is lost, you can never get it back"_ Marceline remembered her brother's quote as she finished her breakfast.

Xxx

"My lady, I believe there is a strange young man in the manor wanting to see you, may I offer him a cup of Jasmine tea?" Tanaka politely said.

"Very well," the mistress replied.

Xxx

"I already knew that you snuck into my room and slept with me. So what brings you here to my manor?" Marceline turns the page of the newspaper at her desk.

"I know you're upset about losing your little brother and your butler leaving you for good," Gregory answered.

 _That stalker! Does he know about Sebastian's lust for me?_

"Don't try to hide it from me, I saw you crying all the way home."

The mistress had no words to say.

"I already knew from the beginning that your butler had a thing for you. The way he looked at you doesn't feel right to me—"

"My lady!" Mey-Rin interrupted, "it's a letter from her majesty!"

Reading the letter from Queen Victoria, the mistress became shocked.

"What is it my lady?" Mey-Rin was worried and read the letter.

"An arranged marriage? Oh how romantic!" the maid went to lovey-dovey mode.

 _Shit! Please tell me the queen sent this to the wrong person!_ Marceline hoped. _Do I seriously have to get married? I know marriage is important for nobles for a variety of reasons but this is so fucked up!_

"Marceline?" Violet was worried.

"Lord Druitt probably set this up just because I'm his favorite," the 18-year-old said in disdain.

"Redmond's uncle?"

"Yeah him and I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't approve of his actions of what he did to you," Violet recalled the moment when his love almost got raped by the perverted noble after her birthday.

"There is no way I'm marrying him."

 _He can tingle all the vaginas with his charms, but it will never worked on me._

"What are you going to do now my lady?" Mey-Rin asked her mistress.

"I'm going straight to the palace right now. Get the carriage ready," Marceline ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the maid hurried.

By the time Marceline and Gregory arrived to the palace, the queen offered the two some tea and snacks before discussing about important matters.

"The Viscount of Druitt told me everything. I know what it feels like to lose someone so dear to you—OH ALBERT!" The queen slipped back to her depressed state.

"Don't cry love, Albert is here," John Brown comforted the queen with an Albert puppet.

Wiping her tears away, the queen continued where she left off.

"I was surprised when I learned that you were not engaged. I always thought you were considering how cute and lovely you are. I almost thought that young man next to you was your suitor."

Violet tried to hide his blush.

"He's a friend visiting me," the young noble girl replied.

"Ohh, I see. Marceline, my dear child, I did not mean to upset you further, but I'm quite concerned about your wellbeing."

"It does feel completely different without my brother and butler."

"All I want is for you to be happy and don't be like me."

"I don't understand how marriage will make me feel better."

"The arranged marriage was Lord Druitt's suggestion," the queen explained.

 _Obviously for political reasons and the fact that I'm the last surviving Phantomhive kid. I just want to go home and die._

"Oh my darling!" the Viscount suddenly burst through the door.

 _Oh shit!_

"Please don't cry my love, let me be your prince to give you a happily ever after!" the perverted lord kneeled down and kissed her hand.

"Come on, let's spend our honeymoon together," Aleister carried her away to his carriage outside the palace.

Violet couldn't bear the sight of his love stolen by a much older man and decided to go after them.

The queen on the other hand smiled as she watched Gregory chasing after the girl he truly feels for.

"This black dress will never do, but don't worry about it my angel, I have plenty of dresses that will look lovely for our date," the lord dreamily hugs the mistress.

 _Kill me now._

After making the young noblewoman wear a perverted gown, the lord took her to his favorite restaurant (nobles only) and paid for dinner before their meal arrives.

"Oh look it's the Viscount!" a woman shouted causing every female the entire restaurant to have hearts on their eyes.

"Don't worry my dear; your meal is completely vegetarian. A true gentleman should always get to know his lady," the perverted noble stares at Marceline lovingly.

 _Is this guy a stalker as well!?_

"I want to go home," the 18-year-old said in disdain.

"But my lady, there is so much to do on this wonderful night that you can't possibility miss. In fact, when we go back to my manor, you'll have the sweetest moment of your life!" the Viscount placed his hand on the mistress's left cheek, "taking place in my bed."

Marceline knew exactly what he meant. She wasn't going to allow a grown man like him to rob her virginity. Without Sebastian around, the noble girl stood up from her chair and walked away.

"Wait love!" the Viscount grabbed her breasts with both hands, "you still haven't finished your dinner, yet."

 _Is that why he's groping on my chest? This is the stupidest shit I've ever been through!_

Xxx

Not long after they left the restaurant, the perverted noble took his young mistress back to his manor, standing on a balcony near his room.

"You know my dear," Lord Druitt wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've been thinking of starting a family together," he slides to her stomach area, "please carry my… no… our child!"

It was the last straw for Violet (who was hiding in the bushes below the balcony). There's no way he would let an older man like Aleister treat Marceline like a sex doll just to fulfill his lustful fantasies! Violet knew that the 18-year-old was really unhappy and going out with Lord Druitt only made matters worse.

At that moment, Aleister forcefully dragged the young Phantomhive girl to his bed, closing all the curtains to ensure no one was watching. He then pinned Marceline's wrists down, attempting to remove her clothes slowly before having sex.

When the blackout occurred on that moment, Lord Druitt released his grip, leaving his little sex toy alone in his bedroom as he shuts the door. With the perverted lord gone, Violet carried Marceline away.

"Marcey, are you alright?" Gregory was worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," the 18-year-old replied, "take me home."

"I'm sorry for not protecting you," the young man apologized as he placed his love on her bed.

"It's alright," Marceline responded.

Kissing the mistress on the cheek, Violet collapsed and slept with her.

1:30 AM

 _Meow. Meow._

"My, my, we have an unwanted guest here. It seems like the young mistress has been through a lot of trouble recently," the butler kissed his kitten on the cheek, licking his lips once again while he pets one of the cats.

 _Even though my contract with my bratty master is over, this doesn't mean that I'll leave you (Marceline) forever. Besides, I still have to save the best meal for last. Well not really._

"Goodnight, Lady Phantomhive," the butler silently closes the door.

 **Now I wonder who could that be?**


End file.
